rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Fal Dara (Kapitel)
"Fal Dara" ist das vierundzwanzigste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundvierzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Die Gruppe erreicht Fal Dara, wo man sich auf die Schlacht am Tarwin Pass vorbereitet. Ohne Hilfe anzunehmen will Moiraine die Gruppe zum Auge der Welt führen, als die Ankunft von Padan Fain neue Fragen aufwirft. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Shienar Sie sind in Shienar angekommen, in der Nähe von Fal Dara. Sie reiten durch eine verlassene Gegend mit leer stehenden Bauernhöfen; Perrin und Egwene erkennen an kleinen Anzeichen, dass sie noch nicht lange leer stehen können. Rand versucht, Nynaeve, Egwene und Loial dazu zu überreden, nicht mit in die Fäule zu kommen, doch keiner von ihnen ist einverstanden. Da es in den Grenzlanden Gesetz ist, dass niemand sich verhüllen darf, damit ein Myrddraal sich nicht einschleichen kann, müssten alle ihre Kapuzen abnehmen, als sie sich der Stadt nähern. Ort: Fal Dara, Shienar Als sie in die Stadt einreiten, werden sie von Jubel begrüßt, der sowohl Loial als auch Lan gilt. Ein Mann namens Ragan fragt Lan, ob der Goldene Kranich wieder fliegen wird, doch Lan weicht ihm aus. Die Stadt ist vollgestopft von ernst und müde aussehenden Flüchtlingen mit ihren Habseligkeiten und ihrem Vieh. In der Mitte der Stadt befindet sich die stark befestigte Festung. Im Innenhof steigen sie ab und sofort kommt jemand, um ihnen die Pferde abzunehmen. Ein in Leder gekleideter Mann erscheint und begrüßt Moiraine, Lan und Loial ehrerbietig. Sein Name ist Ingtar. Ingtar führt sie durch die Festung zu Lord Agelmar und fragt dabei Lan, ob dieser den Goldenen Kranich erneut enthüllen würde. Lan fragt ihn, ob die Lage wirklich so schlimm sei, doch Ingtar sagt, es sei nur ein wenig schlimmer als sonst und berichtet ihm von den Überfällen. Die Art, wie er darüber spricht zeigt, dass es in den Grenzlanden ganz normal ist. Angelmar lässt ihnen Erfrischungen bringen und bietet ihnen Zimmer für ein paar Tage an. Er hofft, dass sie mit ihm und seinen Männern am Tarwin-Pass gegen die Trollocs kämpfen werden. Er erwähnt ebenfalls den Goldenen Kranich, doch Lan erklärt ihm grob, dass Malkier zerstört ist und dass er Behüter ist, sonst nichts. Man merkt Angelmar an, wie enttäuscht er ist und als Lan ihn befragt, erklärt ihnen der Lord, dass alle Grenzlande - Kandor, Arafel, Saldaea und Shienar - den ganzen Winter über überfallen wurde, was seit den Trolloc-Kriegen nicht mehr vorgekommen sei. Er bittet Lan und Moiraine erneut um ihre Hilfe, doch sie lehnen ab und erklären ihm ihr Vorhaben, in die Fäule zum Auge der Welt zu reiten. Nach einem Blick auf ihre Begleitung zweifelt Angelmar daran und bietet ihnen Männer zur Hilfe an, doch sie lehnen auch das ab. Aus Angelmars Worten kann Rand entnehmen, dass der Fürst glaubt, sie seien die Leibwache für Moiraine, Egwene und Nynaeve, die am Auge der Welt mit Hilfe der Einen Macht kämpfen sollen und dieser Gedanke macht ihm Angst, denn ihm ist bewusst, dass jemand mit der Einen Macht kämpfen muss, dass es dabei aber nicht um die Frauen geht. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion kann Moiraine Angelmar schließlich davon überzeugen, sie allen ziehen zu lassen und der Lord resigniert. Sie essen gemeinsam und unterhalten sich über die Zwei Flüsse und Shienar, als Ingtar erscheint und die Ankunft eines Fremden meldet, ein Wahnsinniger, der in die Stadt zu kommen versucht. Angelmar erwähnt Schattenfreunde, die ein paar Tage zuvor versuchten, die Angeln der Tore anzusägen, da der Fremde ebenfalls ein Schattenfreund sein könnte. Moiraine sagt, sie wolle den Fremden ebenfalls sehen. Als der Man in den Raum geschleppt wird, erkennen Mat und Perrin in ihm Padan Fain, den Händler, und Rand erkennt, dass es sich um den Bettler aus Caemlyn handelt. Das Gewebe formt sich (Kapitel) Fain faselt unverständliche Dinge, im ersten Moment ist er kriecherisch und verängstigt, im nächsten plötzlich arrogant und großspurig. Er behauptet, er würde von Schattenfreunden verfolgt werden und Padan Fain sei nur eine Verkleidung, die er sich zugelegt habe. Er sagt außerdem, er wüsste, wie man den Schatten besiegt. Er versucht, Angelmar zu verführen, doch der Lord geht nicht darauf ein. Als Moiraine zu ihm geht, fällt er wieder wie ein Häuflein Elend in sich zusammen. Sie will sofort allein mit ihm sprechen. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred * Loial * Ragan * Agelmar Jagad * Padan Fain Erwähnt * Haman * Grüner Mann * Arent - als Loials Vater * Dunkler König - auch als Vater der Lügen * Aram * Min Farshaw * Ingtar Shinowa * Ishamael - als er und seine brennenden Augen und Ba'alzamon Tiere * Mandarb * Aldieb * Bela * Roter Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Seherin * Ogier Erwähnt * Trollocs * Myrddraal - als Blasser und Halbmensch * Ogier-Älteste * Dai Shan * Schattenfreunde - auch als Freunde des Schattens Orte * Grenzlande ** Shienar *** Fal Dara Erwähnt * Verwüstete Lande als Versengtes Land * Große Fäule * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Baerlon ** Zwei Flüsse *** Emondsfeld * Kurze Wege * Tarwin-Pass * Malkier ** Sieben Türme * Fal Moran * Kandor * Arafel * Saldaea * Manetheren * Stedding * Lugard * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Wegtor * Reiherschwert * Halbmondaxt * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth * Tabak von den Zwei Flüssen Erwähnt * Haine * Auge der Welt Ereignisse Erwähnt * Hundertjähriger Krieg * Trolloc-Kriege * Zerstörung der Welt Sonstige * Ta'veren * Muster * Goldener Kranich * Banner des Schwarzen Falken * Banner der Drei Füchse * Eine Macht Alte Sprache * Kiserai ti Wansho (hei) - (Ewige) Ehre den Erbauern * Tsingu ma Choba - ich bin unwürdig und die Arbeit gering * Ninte calichniye no domashita - Euer Willkommen erwärmt mich * Kodome calichniye ga ni Aes Sedai hei - Eine Aes Sedai ist hier immer willkommen. Lieder * Heimkehr vom Tarwin-Pass (Lied) Sprichworte * Das Rosenblatt treibt auf dem Wasser. Der Eisvogel glitzert über dem Teich. Leben und Schönheit bewegen sich inmitten des Todes. Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Fal Dara Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Shienar